


Trouble!

by Ronweasleysir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronweasleysir/pseuds/Ronweasleysir
Summary: James goes to Sirius with a huge problem
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	Trouble!

"Padfoot we have a problem!" James yells as he walks into the Gryffindor common room 

"Hold on, I'm not drunk enough for this" Sirius mumbles as he wanders over to where Remus left the fire whiskey and takes a long swig.

"Okay what's the problem?"

"I accidentally set Dumbledore's robes on fire" James says as he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck 

"PRONGS YOU DID WHAT! HOW?" Sirius wails spitting his fire whiskey out.

"I was trying to light a candle, I guess my aim was off" He sighs as he plops himself on the couch.

"Well what did you do after that?" Padfoot asks as he downs more of the amber liquid.

"I ran, what was I supposed to do!? Apologize for burning his robes!" James asks looking up with doeful eyes 

"Yes you fucking git! Let's hope you don't get expelled!" Sirius turns to yell at Prongs as Remus walks into the common room.

"Uh Prongs Dumbledore needs to see you"

"Fuck" James mumbles under his breath as he stands up.


End file.
